finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavensward: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
HEAVENSWARD: FINAL FANTASY XIV Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack for Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Track list # "Heavensward" (4:18) #: One of the expansion's main themes. Played during opening FMV. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #: Lyrics: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #: Vocals: Omega Bone # "A Cold Wind" (1:43) #: Plays on the title screen. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoko Soken # "Solid" (13:21) #: Plays in Ishgard's Foundation during the day. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki and Masayoshi Soken # "Against the Wind" (2:08) #: The Coerthas Western Highlands daytime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Melt" (3:16) #: Overworld battle theme in Heavensward areas. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Descent" (4:56) #: Dusk Vigil background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ryo Takahashi (ARTUS Inc.) # "Ominous Prognisticks" (4:14) #: Played during the final boss fights in most dungeons added in Heavensward and associated patches. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki and Masayoshi Soken # "Black and White" (2:28) #: The Coerthas Western Highlands nighttime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken # "Nobility Sleeps" (10:30) #: Plays in Ishgard's Pillars at night. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki # "Borderless" (6:42) #: Played while riding flying mounts introduced in Heavensward that do not have their own theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ken Ito (ARTUS Inc.) # "Shelter" (1:07) #: Played while visiting Camp Cloudtop in the Sea of Clouds. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Lost in the Clouds" (4:22) #: The Sea of Clouds daytime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Coming Home" (5:30) #: Played when visiting Ok' Zundu in the Sea of Clouds and Helix in Azys Lla. #: Music: Yukiko Takada #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Like a Summer Rain" (5:51) #: Neverreap background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken # "Close to the Heavens" (4:57) #: The Sea of Clouds nighttime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ken Ito (ARTUS Inc.) # "Jewel" (3:12) #: Played while participating in the Diadem. #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #: Music: Masayoshi Soken # "For the Sky" (4:17) #: Played during various cutscenes and missions. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ken Ito (ARTUS Inc.) # "Safety in Numbers" (1:34) #: Played while visiting Moghome in the Churning Mists. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada # "Painted Foothills" (5:29) #: The Dravanian Forelands daytime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kurada (ARTUS Inc.) # "The Hand that Gives the Rose" (3:08) #: Ravana's battle theme, before the use of his ultimate attack. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Unbending Steel" (7:24) #: Ravana's battle theme, after the use of his ultimate attack. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki and Masayoshi Soken #: Lyrics: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #: Vocals: Dan Inoue # "Painted Skies" (3:52) #: The Dravanian Forelands nighttime music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada # "Slumber Eternal" (5:44) #: Sohm Al background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ken Ito (ARTUS inc.) # "Landlords" (4:44) #: The Churning Mists daytime music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "What is Love?" (1:15) #: Played during cutscenes involving the moogles of Moghome. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada # "Roar of the Wyrm" (4:29) #: Aery background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ken Ito (ARTUS Inc.) # "Skylords" (4:24) #: The Churning Mists Nighttime music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada # "Contention" (3:22) #: Played while visiting Zenith in the Churning Mists. #: Music: Nobuo Uematsu #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda (ARTUS Inc.) and Masayoshi Soken # "Nobility Obliges" (9:20) #: Plays in Ishgard's Pillars during the day. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada and Masayoshi Soken # "Hallowed Halls" (2:49) #: The Vault background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda (ARTUS Inc.) # "The Heavens' Ward" (3:14) #: The Heavens' Ward's theme. Plays while fighting Charibert in the Vault. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda (ARTUS Inc.) # "Night in the Brume" (10:13) #: Plays in Ishgard's Foundation at night. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada and Masayoshi Soken # "Heavy Rain" (2:40) #: Plays over Vundu controlled areas of the Sea of Clouds. #: Music: Yukiko Takada #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Limitless Blue" (3:37) #: Bismark's battle theme, before the use of his ultimate attack. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Woe that Is Madness" (5:07) #: Bismark's battle theme, after the use of his ultimate attack. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Misconception" (4:57) #: Played during scenes in Zenith, in which the Warrior of Light learns the truth of the Dragonsong War. #: Music: Nobuo Uematsu #: Arrangment: Ken Ito (ARTUS Inc.) and Masayoshi Soken # "Missing Pages" (3:10) #: The Dravanian Hinterlands daytime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Paradise Found" (3:58) #: Played while visiting Idyllshire in the Dravanian Hinterlands during the day. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "The Mushroomery" (2:55) #: Played while visiting Matoya's Cave in the Dravanian Hinterlands. This track is an arrangement of Matoya's Cave. #: Music: Nobuo Uematsu #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada and Masayoshi Soken # "Ink Long Dry" (5:34) #: The Great Gubal Library background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Homestead" (2:52) #: Played while visiting Idyllshire in the Dravanian Hinterlands at night. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukiko Takada # "The Silent Regard of Stars" (3:33) #: The Dravanian Hinterlands nighttime theme. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Yukiko Takada # "Poison Ivy" (6:03) #: Saint Mocainne's Arboretum background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yukoko Takada # "Upon the Rocks" (12:06) #: Pharos Sirius (Hard Mode) background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Aetherpause" (3:41) #: The Void Ark background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "In Darkness, There Is One" (5:04) #: Played while engaged in battle inside the Void Ark. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda (ARTUS Inc.) # "Voidal Manifest" (4:44) #: Played while fighting Echidna, the final boss in the Void Ark. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda (ARTUS Inc.) # "Stone and Steel" (4:38) #: Played during various cutscenes. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki # "Order Yet Undeciphered" (11:02) #: Azys Lla area music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Unbreakable" (4:54) #: Fractal Continuum background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ryo Takahashi (ARTUS Inc.) and Masayoshi Soken # "Imagination" (3:42) #: Aetherochemical Research Facility background music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Ken Ito (ARTUS Inc.) # "Heroes Never Die" (7:59) #: King Thordan's battle theme, before the use of his ultimate attack. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki # "Heroes" (3:49) #: King Thordan's battle theme, after the use of his ultimate attack. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda (ARTUS Inc.) # "Inception" (1:06) #: Plays during the scene in which the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, and Tataru arrive in Ishgard for the first time. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Dragonsong" (5:43) #: One of the expansion's main themes. Plays during the credits after completing the 3.0 main scenario. #: Music: Nobuo Uematsu #: Arrangement: Tsutomu Narita #: Lyrics: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox and Kazutoyo Maehiro #: Vocals: Susan Calloway # "Sins of the Father, Sins of the Son" (2:42) #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken # "Locus" (8:55) #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: Lyrics: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #: Vocals: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox and Masayoshi Soken # "Metal" (5:30) #: The Burden of the Father area/battle music. #: Music: Masayoshi Soken #: Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #: Lyrics: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #: Vocals: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox and Masayoshi Soken Bonus tracks Full-orchestra recordings of "Torn from the Heavens" and "A New Hope" are included as a special bonus. :59. "Torn from the Heavens" ::The main theme of A Realm Reborn. :60. "A New Hope" ::The theme of Ul'dah (day). Bonus videos :Bonus Footage 1: Heavensward trailer (2ch / 5.1ch). :Bonus Footage 2: Documentary footage featuring game music creation with Masayoshi Soken. Bonus item The package includes a bonus item code that grants an in-game minion. The player can redeem the bonus item code to obtain a "Spoony Bard" minion, featuring a design based on the famous bard Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. External links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/55934 VGMdb] Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy XIV